


【澜巍SP】执教（16/206）

by ninenin



Category: ninenin, 澜巍
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninenin/pseuds/ninenin
Summary: ※※※※※现代DS，双普通人沈教授让赵云澜吃醋了，于是作为负责任的Dom的赵云澜再次教育了他不要让人靠近。沈巍普通教授，赵云澜专业调教师＆刑警含有SP情节，无插入，简单粗暴上房揭瓦 的同系列文章考试凉了，不开心，打巍巍（。※※※※※





	【澜巍SP】执教（16/206）

**Author's Note:**

> ※※※※※
> 
> 现代DS，双普通人
> 
> 沈教授让赵云澜吃醋了，于是作为负责任的Dom的赵云澜再次教育了他不要让人靠近。
> 
> 沈巍普通教授，赵云澜专业调教师＆刑警
> 
> 含有SP情节，无插入，简单粗暴
> 
> 上房揭瓦 的同系列文章
> 
> 考试凉了，不开心，打巍巍（。
> 
> ※※※※※

沈巍一时不察，被自己一群女学生围了起来抱住：“沈教授！！！”

“沈教授，巧克力！”耳边乱成一团，只听见嗓音最亮的那个女生喊，其他人也跟着喊，听的沈巍耳朵发疼。

怀里还有个小姑娘抱着不动呢。沈巍试图挣开，却又怕伤了谁，整个人都是个【巍巍懵逼.jpg】。

这是怎么了？

沈巍疑惑的看了看四周，突然反应过来，七七了。

待到沈巍挣开同学的包围圈走到大门口时，他愣住了。门口张扬的停着一辆一看就是资本主义改装的牧马人，心心念念的人坐在车里抽着烟，眼神幽晦不明。

赵云澜。

沈巍一抖，突然想到刚刚女生被人围着。他应该没看到吧？沈巍莫名有些心虚。

“云澜……”沈巍乖乖上了车，还没等他说完话，赵云澜一脚油门踩了下去差点撞到铁门，好在老司机一打方向盘，车就贴着铁门拐了个弯，轮胎摩擦在地面的声音听的沈巍心惊胆颤。

“我为什么来接你了是吧？”赵云澜把他的后半句说完，破有种皮笑肉不笑的感觉，“行啊沈巍。”

不是。沈巍有些慌，他不想被赵云澜误会。他刚要开口，赵云澜一个眼神打住了他的话。

“回家再说。”赵云澜瞥了他一眼就正常开着车，平时打开的音乐被关掉，车内安静的诡异。

回家的路上一路绿灯，沈巍却难得希望慢些到家。回家再说？怕是屁股要遭殃。

沈巍一想到这一句轻描淡写的“回家再说”，开始动着双腿，试图夹紧屁股，被赵云澜瞪了一眼，乖乖坐到家门口。

上次赵云澜说早上再说，结果那之后他足有半个月没敢坐椅子，甚至现在看到木椅子还发怵，这次怕是要……

沈巍心里苦。

“上楼自己去选，”赵云澜在车库前停下，冲沈巍说，“自己看着办吧。”

沈巍忐忑的进了家门，上了二楼的调教室，面对着一墙道具皱眉苦脸，赵云澜这边停好了车，电梯已经到了一楼了。

“选好了？”赵云澜看着沈巍空空如也的双手，挑挑眉，语气中听不出喜怒，“好吗。”

沈巍一惊，直接趴了下去，双手撑地，腹部被高凳垫起，屁股撅的高高的。

“谁让你动了。”赵云澜压着沈巍的腰，在他屁股上狠狠拍了两下，“没规矩？”

沈巍呜呜叫出声来，“不，不是。”

沈巍身子白，这两巴掌下去就能看见淡淡的红印了，更何况赵云澜手劲不小。

“自己计数吧。”随意从墙上拽了个皮拍下来，赵云澜揉揉沈巍的屁股，狠狠打了下去。

“啊！”沈巍一抖，差点从凳子上掉了下去，“一！”

“啪！”皮拍打人的声音很亮，回荡在调教室内，更是让平日恪守四书五经的文雅范的沈教授羞得无地自容，两拍打下去，屁股还好，沈教授脸却红的滴血。

“啪！”这一下直接打在股缝上，沈巍摇晃起来，不自觉的挺高屁股想要缓解疼痛，被赵云澜死死压住动弹不得。

刑警总归是比一个教书先生力气大的，而且赵云澜也是专业的调教师，懂得一些小技巧。

比如，他换了块不大但厚实的木板，也就有学生们用的格尺那么宽，朝着沈巍腿间打去——

“唔啊！”沈巍直接向另一侧掉了下去，被赵云澜一把捞了起来，他的双腿根本靠不住椅子了，此时不停的向内弯曲着腿。

“不，不行了……”沈巍终于忍不住求饶，“会死的……会死的啊！”

赵云澜又是一下拍在大腿里侧细嫩的皮肤上，这才有些怜惜的揉了揉沈巍的头发，捏捏他的脸，“怎么会呢。”

扔了木块，手在沈巍两条腿的侧掐着，每当掐到沈巍开始疼的发抖时就迅速放开，换个地方继续掐，痛感丝毫不弱于拍打。

“小巍，喜欢数据线吗。”赵云澜更想是在通知，他使劲揉了把沈巍的腿侧，拍了拍已经泛红的屁股，起身在墙上拿下一根数据线。

“不，不要，云澜，不行，”沈巍有些惊恐的看着他的动作，几乎想要爬下凳子离开房间，赵云澜压住他的腰，不再听他无意义的诉求。

“啪！”数据线打人是真的疼，疼的沈巍差点以为这细长的线要打进他的皮肉中，痛苦让他开始剧烈的挣扎，赵云澜差点没压住，于是他又打了下来。

“啊——！”沈巍整个下半身都向旁边倒，再也撑不住了，头直接磕在手臂上，地毯被他揪掉几根绒毛。

赵云澜把数据线贴到有些发紫发烫的屁股上，感受着沈巍惊慌的颤抖，叹了口气，问他：“长个记性，小巍。”

“我可不是什么会和别人分享我的东西的人啊。”数据线狠狠抽了下去。

“啊！！！”沈巍在空中蹬了蹬腿，腰抬到最高，屁股上又出现一道紫色的檩子，可怜的不能再可怜。

“云澜……”沈巍委屈的快哭了。

赵云澜放下数据线，手在沈巍屁股上用力揉着，又引来他的呻吟喘息声。

“别闹，揉不开淤肿明天就不用起床了。”赵云澜似是威胁似是安抚，手下力气却是放少了些。

沈巍迷迷糊糊的睡了过去，趴在赵云澜怀里蹭着。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 这里兮九，叫我九九就好。
> 
> 打巍巍真开心啊（。
> 
> 数据线打人，非常疼，控制不好力道还可能打坏，推荐各位一试（喂
> 
> 感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
